


And at last I see the lights

by lilarose300



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Curses, I know that Michael canonically have two moms but just for this fanfic it will be different, I put it Mature just to be sure, I will add tags of character/relationships/others as the story goes, In the sense spoiled brat asshole, Jeremy have power, Jeremy is fine, M/M, Michaels parents are really good people, Micheal gets better, Micheal is an asshole, Micheals family is rich, Micheals parents try their best, Non-Consensual Touching, Slow Burn, Squip is a bit of an asshole but pretty much neutral in the story, Talking Animals, but not after a long time, for now, its not for long promise, lights power, so rich that its a bit filthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilarose300/pseuds/lilarose300
Summary: Jeremy is considerated as a pretty average guy from his peers. They don't know much about him since he never talks to anyone and has only one friend. But, he also have something that nobody have and is determined to keep it a secret.Michael is the son of a wealthy family known in all the U.S.A . He have never known anything about Jeremy Heere his entire life but he wants... something from this cute loser. However, his plans will take a 180 degrees turn when he is faced with the weirdest event he could ever possibly witness. Not only that, he also get cursed. With the help of Jeremy and his unusual cat, Micheal will go on an adventure where everything he thought to know about the world around him and himself will be put to the test.You too, you can come on this journey. Just click on this fanfic to start the adventure.(This fanfic couldn't be possible without the collaboration of ThereIsAn_Ace_UpTheseSleeves)





	1. The prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hi, welcome to this adventure. Before we start, I would like to thank ThereIsAn_Ace_UpTheseSleeves for the idea of this fanfic. This amazing writter is the parent of a few good Be More Chill fanfics. I recommand checking those stories. And now, we're coming back with your program.

I remember how it all started. I think I was no older than six years old. It was at that age that I started to see the light from a totally different angle. As long as I can remember, I always felt cold in my hands. It was the only part of my body where I was cold. I could try everything to warm them up, nothing worked. Even my parents tried. I thought they would always be cold, until one fateful day. I remember being in my room playing, alone. I don’t know why but it was particularly cold in my room that day. I was shivering and tried everything to warm them up, everything. That’s when I tried to warm them up with my lamp on the side of my bed. It may sound stupid, but it was a great idea at the time. I could feel my hands tingling and tickling the more I approached my hands from the lamp. It was at that moment I saw them, the lights. My lamp became less bright when I saw them. They were lightly flying to my hands. These strange fairy-like creatures approached me slowly, calmly. That was when I felt the warm, their warm. I could touch them, I could feel them, I could see each of them individually and slightly hear them. Lights have a special sound they make. It sounds like the lullaby of a caring mother singing for their child before putting them to bed. It feels nice having them in my hands. At some point, I think I’ve put them back in my lamp. I saw them every time I reached for them. They were the friends I’ve wished to have.

I’ve tried to keep them as a secret for a while. It was my little power. It didn’t last though. A month after my discovery, my mom surprised me when I had the lights in my hands. Of course, I had to explain everything I knew about my power. I also discovered that my parents don’t see the same thing that I see. When I could see each individual of light clearly and could hear them whisper to me, my parents said they heard nothing and all they could see was a bright plump of light just appearing in my hands, like if I was absorbing the light and life out of objects. They couldn’t understand what I was seeing, not really. At first, we kept them a secret. My parents made me swore to not talk about this to anyone outside of the house. It wasn’t like I was going to.

It was only when I turned seven that I started to hear them scream from downstairs. My mom started to get tired of hiding and wanted me to go see a doctor, to get back to normal. My dad, on the contrary, thought that it was a bad idea. Ever since He knew about my power, he was always supportive in his own strange way. He told me that my power was something that made me special. I could hear him tell my mother that it would be useless and dangerous to see a doctor. She laughed like if it was the funniest thing he ever said. I would have laughed too if he wasn’t so right. Don’t get me wrong, my dad can be weird sometimes, but this time he was serious. I live in a world where magic doesn’t exist in the mind of people and suddenly a guy appears out of no where and can make light appear out of his hands. Can you imagine the number of people who would be interested? Scientists, journalists, politicians and other people with not the best motives. They kept arguing and arguing about it, day in and day out. There was one night where the fight was pretty bad. I remember crying, praying for the fight to stop. My hands were freezing that day, so I reached for the lights. It wasn’t enough. I was still a bit cold, so I decided to take a jar and I asked the lights if I could move them to the jar. They accepted, and like that I had a jar full of lights. The bulb of my lamp stopped working for good that day. The jar warmed my hands when I hear the war downstairs. I hided my magic jar in my closet so my mom wouldn’t find it. When they wanted to, I let my lights out in my room and they became stars and constellations on my ceiling.

Even though I had my lights to play with me, I was very lonely. No one at school wanted to play with me, somehow knowing that I wasn’t normal like if they had a sixth sense. My mom always ignored me at home and my dad worked all day. That’s when he came into my life. I was eight and, on the way back home, I heard a soft noise from an alley. I’ve approached the sound until I see him. He was an old black cat with icy blue eyes. I remember that when he saw me, he began to hiss at me and tried to scare me away. I don’t know how but I wasn’t scared of him. I decided to pick him up and to bring him back home. He didn’t put up a fight. He did try to carve my mom’s eyes out though when she tried to get rid of him. My parents fought about him too, but it didn’t last long. It was the only fight that ended with an agreement. They let me have him, my dad telling that I really needed a friend. My mom accepted only because when we got to the vet, they told us that he was at least 15 years old and that he didn’t have much time left. That’s how I kept my cat. I fed him, and I took care of him since my mom didn’t really cared. At the start, I wanted to name him Super Quing of Universe Icarus Paw. I know, I’m terrible at naming and I though king was written with a ‘Qu’ in it. Since I’m shitty in the domain of naming and that I didn’t wanted to name him just Icarus, my parents decided to compromise. That’s how my parents found the name for our cat by using every first letter of his original name: Squip. To think about it, it’s a really fitting name for that asshole of a cat. Where was I again? Oh, right. 

Even though he was my only friend at the time, he is kind of an asshole. Waking me up in the morning at the time I should prepare myself to school, sit in front of the TV when I play a video game and not moving at all until I get up to do my homework, he also seems to judge me every time I eat too much sweets. For short, an asshole, but he was always there for me when I come back home crying. He also became a nightmare for my mom too, and it can be hilarious to watch. But I guess he became more of a nightmare after the accident. What accident you may ask? Don’t worry, I’m coming to that. It was a night like others. The only difference is that it was very calm downstairs. I decided to take out the lights from my closet to chat with them. I remember I’ve opened the jar and started talking, don’t remember what. It was when Squip jumped on the bed. I thought he was curious and wanted to see them, so I’ve approached the jar a bit for him to see. It was fine at first, until he jumped on the jar and made it fall on the ground. Good news, the jar wasn’t broken, and half of the lights went back in the jar before I close it…Bad news? Squip ate the other half. I was really scared and worried, I thought that he was going to die. This thought was more plausible when he started to glow and to float in the air. It lasted a few seconds before he fell on the ground and stopped glowing. Not wanting to explain THAT to my parents, I decided to go to sleep without a word on that matter. That’s when it began to get interesting. It was the morning after the accident and I didn’t wanted to get up and go to school. I guess I slept 5 minutes more than usual. That’s when I’ve heard a voice.

‘’Jeremy? Jeremy, it’s time for school.’’

It was the voice of a man, so my first guess was…

‘’ Dad, I don’t want to go to school… Can you tell mom that I’m sick?’’

‘’I which I could but I’m sure my appearance would disturb her more than you faking a sickness.’’

It was really odd to hear my dad speak like that. I’ve opened my eyes and I’ve noticed that there was no one in my room. Everything was at its place like I’ve left it yesterday. The jar under my bed, my toys scattered around the room and Squip sitting on my bed, staring back at me at the place where I supposed he slept.

‘’ Was it… a dream? Squip, do you know if my dad was there?’’ I’ve said, not really waiting for an answer.

‘’ No, I’m sure it wasn’t a dream and your father hasn’t been in this room since Monday.’’ Said the same cat I was talking to.

I though at that moment I was the human to scream the loudest in all history. Of course, that woke my mom up.

‘’Jeremiah Heere, why are you screaming like that in the morning.’’ She said sternly.

‘’Sorry, miss Heere, Me and Jeremy were just having a conversation a moment ago.’’

I guess I have been beaten at the human to scream the loudest in all history.  
After that, I had to explain how in hell could my cat talk. The good news in this story? My mom called my school to tell them I was sick, so no school! Bad news, ever since that day, my mom didn’t want me to be on my own except at home or at school. I didn’t have that much freedom for a while. For five years if I count. 

There wasn’t any great discovery from that day. The only way for me to learn about the lights is to talk to them, but they are very mysterious and cryptic about their answers, so it doesn’t help me. However, I’ve learned that when an animal eats a light, they can talk and have an opinion of there own, which can be a pain sometimes if this animal is Squip. Another thing I’ve learned is that if you eat a light, you become immortal! Well, I’ve never tried it myself and never intend to. I don’t even know if it works on humans. Squip, however, was enough to give me the information. From the cryptic message from a nice light and the proof that was my cat, I could conclude that he stopped getting old. Not only that, but he also looked a bit younger. In a year or two, he looked like a ten years old cat. He still looks like a ten years old cat today. Apart of that, I know nothing else.

The years passed, and I learned very little about the lights. I wish that I could know more, but I wished more than anything for my mom to understand. I knew it would never happen 3 months after I turned 13. There was a huge fight that night, bigger than any other fight in the past. I didn’t listen much of it, but from what I know, my mom was tired. Tired of living in a secret. She wanted to have a normal life, not a life with a loser of a husband and a freak for a son. They divorced a week after. I don’t know where she is right now. It’s been three years since I’ve heard of her. The good news is that I can be anywhere without any parents supervising me… I guess? I… I don’t know. I wish… I wish she could understand me more, instead of ignoring me. I feel like it’s all my fault. If-if I didn’t have this power, I-

‘’You did nothing wrong, Jeremy. It’s hers for not knowing you better.’’

‘’Yea but it wasn’t her responsibility to deal with a freak like me... I know it sounds stupid to you, but- ‘’

‘’It does sounds stupid, but you are wrong on one point. It IS her responsibility as a mother to care for you, no matter who you are, no matter how smart or how strong you are, no matter if you have a magical power that gives you the ability to hold brightness.’’

‘’…You sure?’’

‘’Of course, I’m sure. Why did you think I’ve made her life a nightmare every time she acted like a bitch?’’

‘’…You’re right, thank you Squip.’’

‘’No need to thank me. Now concentrate, you were talking to the reader.’’

‘’Oh right! So, to summarise it up: Hi, my name is Jeremy Heere. I’m sixteen years old and I’m currently a junior in high school. I have magic powers. I have a really small and weird family: A dad who rarely wears pants, a mom out of the picture and a talking cat. That pretty much all you must know for listening to my story… What? You though that that was it? That that was the real story?’’

‘’Of course, they didn’t, you’ve put ‘The prologue’ as a title for this chapter.’’

‘’ Shut up and let me finish. Yes, there is a story that I want to tell you. I’ve never told anyone this story before, not even my dad. You’re going to be the first person to listen to it. All you have to do is keeping an open mind to what I’m about to tell you. I know that I don’t really deserve to say that ‘cause, I mean, I’ve basically told you that I have super powers, how crazy is that! But I can assure you that if you listen to what I have to say, you won’t regret it… Good? Ok. So now, get comfortable in whatever place you are sitting right now, take a snack or two… You’re ready? Ok… Here’s how it all begins…’’


	2. Confrontation at school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: Micheal makes an entrance!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with an other chapter. Yay!
> 
> This chapter as been written by me and edited by the lovely ThereIsAn_Ace_UpTheseSleeves.
> 
> We're going to do our best to update more often. In the meantime, enjoy!

I guess my problems began to amplify in mid-November of Junior year. 

Most of the leaves are scattered on the ground, giving the pavement of the streets and sidewalks a yellow brownish color. The cold wind is blowing softly and the humidity is just high enough for the kids that go to school on foot to shiver. I’m one of those lucky kids.

Don’t get me wrong, I can totally drive a car by myself. I just don’t have the money to own one. Yeah, I could take the bus, but I prefer not to. I had had a bad experience that had almost resulted in my powers being exposed, and I don't intend on taking that risk again!

So yes, I walk to school. It’s actually pretty relaxing if you ask me. It helps me think without anyone around to disturb me; no rude students, no disfunctioning dad, no talking cat to annoy me. I can just feel the cool breeze and maybe hum under my breath a little, if no one is around to hear it. The walk takes roughly ten minutes from my house to the school, fifteen minutes if rain, snow, ice or a blizzard decides to make an unwelcome appearance.

It was a rather peaceful morning. I had gotten up in time to eat, to dress and to do… other teenage things. The walk to school was nice. The weather was amazing, no clouds in the sky and just a light breeze. You could almost say it was a perfect morning. 

It was a perfect morning… until I entered the school.

The sound of teenagers speaking loudly and the smell of sweat was my everyday surroundings at school.

Welcome to Middlebourough High, the school that is a perfect replica of American society. You had the people in the middle, like me, who are not very high on the ladders of this ‘’society’’ , yet don’t have it too harsh. The people below us are the loners — the delinquents and the freaks. They are usually the prey of people higher than them. I keep myself out of this category by staying invisible and staying out of trouble. That being said, I don’t always have the same privileges as my category. 

Then there is the people above us. The charismatics, some jocks and the pretty girls are up there. They have lots of friends and lots of popularity, which is equivalent to power in this crappy community we run here. Those people are probably going to have nice jobs, like actors, singers, or lawyers. 

I had a couple of crushes on the girls (and the dudes) in this category. My longest was Christine Canigula until she started dating Jenna Rolan.

And lastly, you have the rich ones. No matter how cool you are or how funny you are, you can never beat wealthy people. Money is the source of the greatest power, after all. The people in this category are the elites of the elites. They can hang out with the level below them, they can buy a new iPhone whenever they want, and they pick on you for the smallest and stupidest things possible. 

One of the more known ones of this level is Jake Dillinger. He’s this tall guy with perfect hair and an aura you’ll never see in other jocks like him. His parents are pretty loaded. Well, were loaded. From what I’d heard, a mysterious fire burned down his house during last Halloween party. He lost a lot of money and a lot of power with it. No ones knows where his parents are, but we do know he tries to manage with the money he has left. He is still pretty cool and nice to everyone, he’s just a level lower now since he isn’t considered rich anymore. It’s actually a shame what happened to him. He was actually the only nice guy of his category. All the others are pretty much jerks who are so spoiled their hearts and human emotions are rotting away. The most perfect example of those soulless kids walks past me everyday.

His name is Michael Mell. 

He is definitely the richest kid this school has ever had within its doors. He is the only son of the Mell family. His dad is a pediatrician born in Puerto Rico and is well known in his work field. His mom is an actress from the Philippines, and she’s is the fifth richest actress in the United States at the moment. 

Both of them are known to participate in charity events and give away a lot of money to causes they find just. Whether it’s to help the homeless or the immigrants that come here to hide from their corrupt government leaders, their names are everywhere. 

Kind of confusing, I know. Initially, I thought they were heartless jerks. But everything makes more sense if you knew their background story before living in the U.S. They were very poor as children and do everything in their power to help those who have the same difficulties they had. They are pretty nice people, unlike their son who was born into all their wealth. 

Michael is pretty charismatic if you ask me. He can have whatever he wants just by batting his eyes or pursing his lips. He hangs out a lot with the football players, always eating and talking with them. I’ve met and talked to those guys three or four times without Michael around, and ended up with a couple of bruises each time( if I’m lucky, just a bloody nose). I’ve never talked to Michael in my life, and I don’t even think he knows I exist anyway. 

The guy has a nice tan and beautiful black silky hair that can make anyone drool. He usually wears red; red t-shirts, red jackets, red shoes and so on. His black glasses gives him this dorky side that can make people fall in love with him. Everyone seems to like him even if they know how much of a dick he is. He is also known for one other thing.

Being a playboy.

You wouldn’t believe it if you saw him, but him and his past relationships are all the school is talking about. 

He makes me think of Jake because of it, but he’s actually ten times worse. Jake actually realised that what he was doing hurt people, especially after he dated Chloe Valentine. 

But Michael doesn’t seem to care about other people’s feelings. He starts by dating someone — always someone on his ladder of popularity or a single level lower. The people who date him can’t help but to fall for his charms. Then, he talks them into having sex with him. He strikes in silent but deadly manner, taking whatever he wants. Finally, he leaves them and never speaks or looks at them ever again. 

It’s never enough for him. He always takes and never gives to anyone. If the people don’t crack under the pressure he puts on them, he steals their secrets and shares them with the entire school, making them outcasts. The payment for ever refusing him. I don’t know how he does it, but every guy he dates gets their heart broken into pieces.

Oh, yeah. Michael is gay. It’s probably just another tactic to make himself stand out even more. It makes me irritated just thinking about it.

If you didn’t noticed, I hate Michael Mell. I’ve despised him ever since he got transferred here at the beginning of sophomore year. I loathe how apathetic he is to the world around him. I hate how selfish and greedy he is with everyone. I absolutely hate him. More than anything.

I could have given you an example of any person from the highest ladder of popularity, so why did I gave you this one? Simple.Because today wasn’t any day. It was the day. The day Michael had the audacity to talk to me.

I was at my locker when it happened, collecting my things for second period. The bell hasn't rung yet, so I was taking my sweet time. 

Without thinking, I started to sing softly. There’s so much noise in the hallways —no one will hear me or even bother to pay attention. I was singing On my own, my favorite song from Les Miserables. I didn’t think it would be a big of a deal to sing, seeing as I could barely even hear myself over the rowdy jocks(who were whooping about something), but then I heard someone say something beside me.

‘’Oh, wow, you have a really pretty voice. You sing so well.’’

I couldn’t help but turn toward the sound. My surprise only built when I saw who said it.. Leaning on his side on the locker beside mine stood the one and only Michael Mell. He was a little taller than me, and his chocolate brown eyes were gleaming with a spark that could be mistaken with admiration. I was willing to bet it was just as faux as the “leather” patches on his sweater.

Michael even smiled as I gaped at him. ‘’Hey, not only that, but you have a cute face. I...don’t think I’ve seen you around before.’’

I was frozen in shock for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds. I couldn’t help but feel irritation rumble in my chest. I turned to face my locker again before I spoke.

‘’I would be surprised if you did,’’ A dip of anger in my voice.

He seemed to have been taken back by the statement, but didn’t get the hint to leave.

‘’I’m curious, though. What was the name of that song? And the artist?? I could look for the album and listen to it in my car, remembering your beautiful voice.’’

Was he flirting? He was flirting. Oh god. Brilliant. Just what my day needed.

‘’It’s called On my own by Samantha Barks.’’ I grit out.

‘’I’ve never heard of that song before.’’ Michael sounds genuinely interested. What an asshole.

‘’That’s normal. Not many people listen to musicals.’’

‘’Oh, so you like theater! That’s so nice!’’ God. Not only he is a jerk, but he’s persistent. ‘’You know, I also like some songs from musicals. They have a beat that other songs don’t. There’s Summer Night, Non-Stop, and that one… um, you know, that one with the kids and that woman who teaches them about music. Um-’’

‘’Do-Re-Mi’’ I huff, feeling the underlying frustration. I wonder if he even knows those songs, or if he just pretends to. Probably the latter.

‘’Yeah! That one! It’s pretty great. I’m sorry if my knowledge is a bit limited.’’ Michael rubbed his neck sheepishly, like he’d ever be even a little bit sorry about anything. I didn’t reply because I didn’t wanted to give into his little game. ‘’You know, you seem like a nice guy. I’d would like to talk with you more. What do you say if we go out for a coffee? I know a nice place where they serve amazing cappuccinos and even do coffee art. I’ll pay.’’

‘’And what’s the catch?’’ The words just come out on their own accord. Oops.

‘’What do you mean?’’ Michael asks, turning his head to the side like a confused puppy. Anyone would find it adorable, but I think it’s irritating.

‘’Exactly what I said.” I snap. “Everyone knows about your habits.’’

There’s something in the back of Michael’s eyes that I don’t dare look into. ‘’There is no catch. I just want to get to know you better, and I think a coffee could be a great start.’’

‘’...Really.’’ I drawl, unbelieving.

‘’Yeah! So what do you say?’’ He said with a soft chuckle, a blinding smile on his face.

He made me feel sick. Just the way he was talking to me—like he really wanted to know about who I was inside; like he really wanted to know me. I know what he really wants from me, and it sickens me when he uses that attitude, thinking he can get me with just a few well chosen words.

‘’No.’’ I say simply, well contained anger staining my tone.

He looked shocked. The face he was making was actually pretty hilarious. This must be the first time anyone has even said no to him. I had to hold back a snicker. Maybe this was the first time he’d ever even heard the word.

‘’No?’’ As I’d guessed, Michael said the word like it was a foreign concept. Like I had just told him the sky was green.

‘’I’m not interested.’’ I reply stiffly.

Michael’s face scrunches up into an honest to god pout, eyebrows furrowing. ‘’Hey, I didn’t say anything provocative to you. You don’t have to be so rude!’’

He spoke louder this time. This attracted the attention of people around us. I see what he is going to do. And I’m going to let him have it.

‘’I beg to differ.’’ I sniff.

‘’Look, I know you know about my reputation, but I’m not suggesting anything explicit!’’ More people stopped on their way to class to hear what was going on. ‘’I’m telling you the truth! I want to know about you. What you like, what you dislike. I want to be your friend. I can prove that to you, just give me a chance to know you.’’ Michael’s angry pout has given way to a meaningful (fake) look.

People listen carefully, waiting for my answer. Wanting me to say yes so I won’t have to deal with his friends’ anger later.

Anger steamed from my ears as I reply to him.

‘’Oh, you want me to give you a chance to know me? Ok, I’m going to tell you something about me right now. I don’t like you.’’

Again with the irritating confused puppy face. ‘’What do you m-’’ I don’t let him finish.

‘’No, you know what? I actually hate you. Loathe you, if you will.’’

This must be news to him. Nobody has ever told the mighty and popular Michael that they hated him to his face. Michael’s expression is priceless.

‘’I hate you so much. I know you did nothing to me, but I despise what you do to other guys. You don't want to know us, you don’t want to be our friends, you just want to have some fun and get your dick wet!’’

I hear gasps in the crowd around us. Michael was frozen and had a look on his face that reminded me of a child that was just refused candy.

‘’I know your tactics, you know? You start by being nice and talking to your prey. You make them feel loved by you, like they’re special to you. You dial up the charm and you sweet talk until you get what you want. And when it’s done, you leave them. You act like they never existed. And when you get bored again, you choose someone else to play with.

‘’You think you can do whatever you want because of your parents reputation, and that’s exactly what I hate about you. You think you’re the only one that matters in this school because you’re a selfish prick. Well, guess what? You’re not.’’

The people around us are speaking amongst themselves, and I think someone took out their phone to record the scene.

‘’You didn’t care when you broke other people’s hearts, you didn’t care when you broke my best friend’s heart, and you won’t care about breaking my heart if I say yes. I won’t give you what you want just so you can break my heart in the end. So go fuck yourself if you want to have sex that much and leave me the fuck alone!’’

The bell rang as soon as I finish. I slam my locker closed, lock it, and walk away with my things. Nobody dared to try and talk to me about what happened. I didn’t care. I just felt so relieved to have put Michael back in his place. 

The triumph in my chest doesn’t fade away, even when I see “pop quiz” written across the board in trigonometry.


	3. A Furry Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically: Jeremy is a furry, Squip attacks and Michael don't know anything about personnal space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! We are so sorry for the wait. Ace and I got pretty busy because of school (and sickness), but we're back! Hope you like this chapter. Have a nice day everyone.

Lunch break arrived slower than a snail but it was finally here. The students run hungrily out of their classrooms as fast as they could without bumping into each other too much.

I walked at a medium speed to the cafeteria with my self-prepared lunch. My dad is great at cooking dinner and baking dessert, but I don’t trust him with my lunches anymore. He’s been cooking a lot, ever since mom left years ago. Of course, he would be the one taking care of making my lunch for school. But that routine ended on April fools of my freshman year after he put so much pepper in my sandwich that I was gagging and coughing the rest of the day. What a great dad I have.

The cafeteria was bustling with all the different groups and cliques. The theatre geeks yelling about some guy named George Salazar. The popular kids were whispering amongst themselves, probably gossiping. Lastly, the rich kids were eating in relative silence. I felt anger bubble in my chest as I spotted Michael scooping what was probably ridiculously expensive sushi into his mouth. Who eats sushi for school lunch?

I knew I couldn’t just keep standing here forever, so I start looking around for an empty table. Unfortunately, most of the tables seem to be occupied. Curse me and my small bladder. I shouldn’t have stopped by the bathroom before coming here.

“Yo! Heere!”

I turn my head toward the sound of someone pleasantly familiar. At a table almost in the back corner, there sits a guy of short stature who starts to bang his fists on the table. Like he wasn’t attracting enough attention already.

I walked toward him, giving him a small wave to let him know I saw him. I could see people looking at me from the corner of their eyes and whispering to their friends. I ignore them, knowing exactly what they were talking about. 

I finally join the table where my friend was and sat on the opposite side of him.

“Hey, Rich. How are you doing today?”

“Pretty good! Miss. Bord wasn’t there today, so we had this really hot substitute to teach us chemistry.” He says loudly.

“Oh? How was she?”

This is Rich Goranski, my best friend (AKA only friend) since sophomore year. He is a pretty cool kid in the school hierarchy. He leans nearer to me and speaks with a much more normal voice.

“It wasn’t a she, dude.”

“Oh, then how was he?”

“An Oeuvre d’art, a masterpiece my friend! He’s a twink though.”

“What’s wrong with being a twink?” I say, fake anger on my features.

“Jeremy, you know what I think about twinks. They’re cute, but I prefer people who can handle this guy.” He says, motioning to his lower region.

I let out a snort that has been hiding in my throat ever since this morning.

I bet you’re asking yourself how a freak like me is hanging out with a cool dude like Rich. Well, I guess you could say it was thanks to luck that we became friends.

“By the way, I saw the video of you and Michael from this morning. Bro, you totally bitch slapped him in the face with words! I’m sure that he would have shitted his expensive pants if you looked a little bit tougher.” He said with his characteristic shit-eating grin.

Rich knows and talks to a lot of people, but he didn’t really have friends before me. He knows Michael well too. Nobody knew this since nobody ever saw them talk to each other. Why do these two popular guys, who maybe have a lot in common, don’t hang out together? Simple.

Rich is one of Michael's many exes.

He is actually Michael's third, and they dated way before Michael got his reputation of heartbreaker. 

When I was talking about our friendship being a stroke of luck, I meant it was a stroke of luck to have found him crying in the janitor closet, an hour after their breakup. I wouldn’t usually use the word breakup when talking about Michael’s relationships; a lot of them were just hookups(there were way more queer students in this school than anyone knew), but Rich seemed to really love him at the time. I think it was somewhere in early December and I was going to leave the school when I found him. I remember sitting with him and talking to him for several minutes. We bonded over our hatred for the biggest asshole in the whole school, and that’s how he became my best friend. 

Obviously, he doesn’t know about my powers. I don’t want to risk losing my only human friend. No offense to Squip, but cats can only give you so much companionship.

“Yeah, but you gotta admit he deserved it.” I tell Rich, taking a bite of my sandwich.

“He did. That piece of shit got what he deserved.” Rich smirked, rubbing his arm.

“Mhm…. how are your burns?” I ask.

Rich looked down to his exposed scars, displayed on about 75% of his body. He was invited to Jake’s Halloween party, but he wasn’t as lucky as his peers. Seeing him in a full body cast was one of the scariest moment of my life.

“Not too bad. They’re healing, but they still hurt, even with the medications.”

“I hope you get better soon, Rich.”

“Oh, I plan on getting better. Just watch me, Heere.”

Lunch time ends as fast as it had begun. Rich and I take our separate routes to go to our respective classes.

The end of the day came faster than I expected it to. I was soon walking outside and onto the sidewalk. It‘s already getting dark, even though it’s only three.

My dad wouldn’t be home tonight because of a business trip, He’s going to be back in two days. I shouldn’t feel like I have to rush to go back home on a calm walk like this, but I couldn’t help but feel a sense of paranoia, like the feeling you have when you think someone is following from far behind, but there is actually no one when you turn around to see. I try to ignore it, but I quicken my pace.

It wasn’t long before I got home. I unlock the door and take a step inside. The silence of the house welcomes me when I close the door behind me. I take off my shoes before walking to the living room. I wasn’t surprised to find Squip on the couch, brushing the top of his head with his paw to clean it. He stopped when he noticed me.

“Jeremy, did something emotionally exhausting happen to you today?”

“Wha- How did you know?” I ask, surprised.

“Well, judging by the fact you smell more than usual and that you are back home 5 minutes earlier than on normal days, I just assumed something happened. Did you get hurt? Are you emotionally well?”

“I’m fine? Today was actually great.” Smugly, I put my hands on my hips. “I just stood up to Michael’s charms.” I say proudly.

“I see, so you had an encounter with Michael Mell. Then why did you arrive home early and not waste precious minutes of your time thinking about sexual endeavours with species other than your own?”

“Could you not talk about that loudly please?” I hiss. “If my dad was there, he would get false ideas.” I say, my cheeks decently red. “I guess I just thought that his friends were following me.” I walk to my room so I can put my backpack away. I let myself fall down on the bed heavily and I give myself a couple of minutes of break before I start my homework.

I groan when I hear a knock at the door. Who could it be? It can’t be my dad, so it’s either my Uncle Benny who was making another one of his surprise stops at our house that he liked to do, or someone selling an old broom and trying to convince the public that it was the best thing they’d ever buy.

I got back up again and walk back to the door. I put a finger on my lips to signal Squip to stay silent. I unlock back the door and open it again to see on the other side of it-

Oh, you got to be kidding me!!

On the other side of the door stand the same Michael I’ve talked to this morning. He was giving me the same smile he tried to get me with. Why was he here?!

“What the fuck are you doing there?”

“Hello to you too. I just thought I would give you a visit!” He had the same energy that animated him, like nothing of what happen at my locker happened.

“How did you even found my house?”

“Oh, I just followed you.” He said, like it wasn’t creepy at all.

“Well, I’m _very_ happy you came all the way here to pay me a visit, but I don’t want to see you, so.” And I tried to shut back the door, but he stopped me before I could.

“The real reason I came is because you forgot your notebook in our last class.”

I look at him grabbing something from his bag and revealed itself to be my American History notebook. I remember having this class today and I guess I forgot to take my notebook with me. I should have been more careful.

“Um, Thank you?” He pass it to me and I put it on the little table beside me. We stand there like too idiots waiting for something. Finally, Michael breaks the silence.

“Hey, do you think I can come in to charge my phone? My battery is dead and I would like to call my driver to pick me up.”

I know I shouldn’t accept this. I should just close the door and pretend like he didn’t existed. But if I close the door, I’m sure he will start knocking on the door again until I let him in. I sigh as I give him place so he can come in. He walked inside without saying on more word and I close the door back again.

“There is an electrical outlet next to the TV in the living room, you can use it while calling whoever is supposed to pick you up.”

“Oh thank you a lot, umm… I didn’t got your name.”

“It’s Jeremy.” I replied, irritated.

Michael simply nodded before disappearing in the other room. I decided to continue my walk to the kitchen. I let out an exasperated sigh. Why did I let him of all people come inside my house?!

“I don’t know, but you don’t seem to be very fond of him.” I hear Squip whisper to me, which made me jump of surprise. I saw him settled on the dinning table in the center of the room. I didn’t knew I had said my question out loud.

“Shit Squip, what did we said about talking in the house when there’s strangers?!” I whispered back.

“Who is he anyway? Is he one of Rich’s friends?” Ignoring my previous question.

“Not really, um, you see, it’s actually, um, Michael?”

“Michael?”

“Yeah.”

“Michael Mell?”

“Yes.”

“The same Michael Mell you hate with all your heart?”

“Yep.”

“Jeremy?”

“Yes?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know.”

“Idiot and stupid.”

“I know, thank you for reminding me of that.”

“Who are you talking to?” Say Michael as he walks into the kitchen. I turn back to look at him. He doesn’t look like he have seen or heard anything strange at all.

“Um, my cat?”

“Aww, that so adorable!” I couldn’t help but cringe when he said that. ”What’s its name?”

“....Squip.”

“That’s a…. cool name.” I wouldn’t expect more from a guy like him. “Can I pet him?”

“You can try.”

He slowly stepped forward toward my black cat. He raises his hand near the soft fur of the creature but he stopped when Squip almost bite off one of his fingers. Michael yelps and backed up from him while I tried to keep back a laugh. The black ball of fur gave him a hiss of warning before jumping off of the table to walk to somewhere else.

“He doesn’t like strangers and can be quite a dick when it comes to touching.” I said, smiling at him.

“I can see that.” He laughed again. He turned his face toward me and stared at me with something I couldn’t identify. It took me a couple of seconds to comeback to my sense and the smile that was once there on my face was no more. How did he managed to do that?

“Um, do you want to wait in the living room for your driver to pick you up?”

“Yeah sure, She said she would be there in 10 minutes, but knowing her, it’s possible it’s going to be 30 minutes or even an hour.”

This is going to be a long and horrible hour.

We decided to sit on the couch and to watch some TV. The air was thick between us. I regret even more to have let him inside my house. It was even more awkward with the background noise of the TV. Five minutes passed, and I feel like it has been an eternity.

“Hey, you have a Nintendo NES console?” Asked Michael. I turn toward him, and then toward where he was looking. He must have seen it behind the glass door of the TV stand.

“Yeah, I play in my free time.” I say, trying to fill the suffocating silence.

“That’s nice! I do play too, and I gotta say I’m pretty good at most of the games I own.”

I couldn’t help but stare in his eyes. They were holding something that I haven’t seen in his eyes when I was talking to him before. Honesty, it was something so foreign to see him with that feeling in his glasses framed brown eyes. It was… nice. It feels like discovering something that doesn’t exist. My smile from earlier makes an other apparition, but only for a few seconds.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s not even true.”

“I assure you it’s true! Hey, I have this cool game that I like. We can, you know, play a game or two at my house. Like that I could show you one of the skills I’m the most proud of.”

I wanted to believe him. I wanted to know this part of him that seemed to like video games as much as I do, but I couldn’t. I really couldn’t because when I looked back at him, the spark of humanity I’ve found in him had just disappeared and was replaced by his usual, twisted stare with his true intentions again.

“No, I’m not interested.”

Michael gave me the same questioning face he gave me this morning when I refused his offer. “What? But I thought that you prefer that? You don’t want to have us learn about each other over a game of video game?”

“I have a feeling that you didn’t get what I’ve said earlier.”

“Wha-”

“I **Don’t** like you. Your look gave me your real plan for this night you seem to be so excited to prepare. I don’t want to be your friend, and even less your boyfriend. When will you get that through your thick skull?!”

“Oh… I get it.”

“Finally.” A sense of relief washes over me. Fifthteen minutes has passed.

“You are more like that.”

….What?

“What a-are you t-talking about?” I stuttered

“Come on Jeremy, don’t tell me you have no idea of what’s going on.”

Before I could ask anything, Michael climbed and sat on my laps, both of his hands where pinning my shoulders to the sofa.

“H-hey! Get off of me!”

“You’re just too shy to ask, I get it. It’s ok, you don’t have to be afraid Jere~. I’m going to make you feel good~.”

Oh no. Oh no! No no no no no no! That’s the opposite of what I wanted!

“Seriously, g-get off. Your driver will be there any minute, you don’t have time for that kind of crap.”

“Well, that would be in the alternative where I actually called my driver to get me, but since it isn’t the case.” That jerk! He fucking lied to me! “Relax Jer, and let me take care of you~.” he whispered in my ear before kissing behind it.

That was wrong. It just felt so wrong. I had to get out of there.

“M-Michael, stop i-it.”

He didn’t listen as he started to kiss and suck lightly on my neck. I felt sick. I need to vomit. Please make it stop!

“Michael! S-stop!”

I could feel one of his hands snake underneath my shirt. It’s warm, so disgustingly warm. I felt disgusting. Please stop.

“Stop! Please!” I cried

A black dot passed fast in my field of view, and took Michael with it. I took a second to finally breath before I looked at what seemed like a monster attacking Michael. Squip was on top of Michael who was on the wooden floor. There was hissing and threatening meowing. I’ve never seen Squip this aggressive with anyone before, not even my mom.

“Arg! Son of a whore!” Yelled the tanned boy. He finally got back on his feet, but Squip didn’t gave up. That’s when Michael gave him a hard kick in the cat’s chest and made him fly to the other side of the room.

“Squip!” I was in no time at my cat’s sides. He was coughing heavily. I feared that he got a broken rib or something when he was making gagging sound. He was going to vomit. I gave him space so I wouldn’t get any fluid on my clothes. He was gagging and coughing, and finally something came out. It just wasn’t what I was expecting.

Squip just spit out what looked like… a light?

It was one of the light he ate a long time ago, but it was different. On the top of their head, there were two little triangles that I’ve never seen on any other lights, and there was a tail in their back.

I could see Michael in my peripheral view. His mouth was as wide as humanly possible and his eyes were filled with surprise and fear. This wasn’t good. Not good at all. Now Michael knew. He knew how much of a freak I really am. He is going to tell everyone, and everyone will hate him. People are going to go after me, and I will end up the rest of my miserable life as a lab rat. Oh no, please. _Please_. To whatever god there is in the sky, make Michael unable to tell the secret to anyone. Please, I’m begging you!

It happen so fast, but the light started to fly straight to Michael. Before we could do anything about it, the being of light has already disappeared in Michael’s mouth. The other teen immediately started to cough, putting his hands on his throat.

Oh god, what should I do?

“Michael!? Are you ok?!”

He didn’t respond, he even stopped to cough. That was a bad sign. I was about to move to help him when a white cloud enveloped Michael entirely. I froze in fear, and I felt so helpless of not knowing how to help.

The cloud disappeared after a minute. When it was completely gone, I was faced with an odd sight.

At the place where Michael was, there was a cat lying unconscious on the floor. It was a brown German Rex and it was probably between the age of a kitten and a full grown cat. It looked so peaceful with its eyes closed and its paws curled near its chest.

I slowly approached the small animal and kneeled near it. I put my hand on its shoulder and turn it around to see its face better. It didn’t looked like it was in pain, but something else catched my attention. There was something in the color pattern of its face that isn't natural for this type of cat (Yes, I like cats! No, I’m not a furry!). There was a huge patch of black fur around its eyes and that went behind its ears and made him look like it was wearing squared glasses.

Horror filled my stomach when I made a realisation. I wanted so much for it to be just me being paranoid, but I couldn’t help but open the cat’s eyes. They didn’t had any focus, still knocked out, but they were a familiar color of chocolate brown. 

“Holy shit.” I took back my hand and put it on my forehead. “Holy shit! Squip! What did you just do!?”

“Don’t blame me! He was the one making the first move after all.” The black cat said.

I look at Squip and then back at the sleeping cat.

My god, I just transformed Michael Mell into a cat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: Sorry, We Don’t Offer Refunds On Magic Light. Especially When It's Your Mortal Enemy Who Swallows It.
> 
> And remember kids, consent is key. If there is no consent, there is a high chance that you get cursed like Michael.


	4. So, what comes next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on the fic: Jeremy comes back from school, invites a jerk inside, almost get rapped if his cat didn't came to save his sorry ass and Michael became a cat…… And that's what you missed on me!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knock knock! Who's there? It's me! And I'm back! I'm sorry for the wait, I was flooded with work at school. I finally have time to update this. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Hope you are having a nice time at home on these holidays.

The sound of my pacing steps rang in all the living room. I was walking and walking in circles, processing what the hell just happened. All was fine when I came back home, and then he had to come here. Michael just had to come here, make a fake call and make me think that he was going to get the fuck away from me. And then he just… do his thing! I can’t believe that sick imbecile! At least Squip was there to stop him before he could go any further.

“Yes, at least I was there. It wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t let him inside in the first place.” He said with an irritated sign.

I didn’t answer. I perfectly know that, but it’s pretty useless to argue with him. Me and my cat decided to put Michael's unconscious cat body in my room, it was better for me this way. I don’t need to see him right now.

“Now, what are you going to do next?” The creature said

“I don’t know.” I said “I’m kind of lost right now. Do you have an idea, mister genius?”

“Not a concrete one. The best course of action would be to do what you have always done when something like that happens.”

“... Yeah, you’re right.” I said, slowing my pace. Usually, when something weird happens, I do this huge brainstorming. When I find something new about me and my power, I map all the things I know and make an idea of what this information could be. It helps me understand what I can and can’t do with it. “Except this time, it’s not just me. It also concern you and him…”

“Exactly. Now, put all the informations on the table. Say out loud what happen and don’t forget any details. Map the things that you’ve seen, heard, smelled, tasted and/or touched when that happened. Every thoughts you had too.”

I finally stop walking around. I’m sure that if I look down, I’ll see markings of my feet on the wooden floor. It would take an eternity if that happened. “Ok, Me and Michael were sitting on the sofa, and he was flirting with me again. Then I’ve told him to stop what he was doing because I wasn’t interested. Of course, he and his thick skull didn’t understand and I was just so… disgusted by what he was doing.”

“I know that, I’ve seen that on your face. What else?”

“I- Well you came in all this and then he kicked you and I was so scared he broke one of your ribs, but then you started coughing and gagging.”

“I... did not know that.” He admitted “Everything was blurry from there. Explain what happened then with more details.”

“Ok, so You were gagging and I thought you were going to vomit, and you did vomit something… I think it was a light.”

“A light?”

“Yes! But this one was different. They had something like a tail and… cat ears?”

“They had a tail and cat ears…”

“Yes, they don’t look like that usually… Do you think they mutated?”

“Most likely, they did lived within me with several others for years. They could have adapted for their new environment and since we don’t know there speed of copulation, they could have time to evolve.”

“Um...ok?” I said, a bit weirded out.”Anyway it was weird. But after that, I’ve seen Michael and… I think he saw the light, or at least the way other people would see it.”

“So he is a witness.”

“Yeah, but I would have prefered he didn’t saw that. I mean, he would see how much of a freak I was, tell everyone at school and I would have ended with a lot of problems and I just didn’t wanted him to be able to tell anybody. And then the light, they just, went to Michael’s mouth and entered it. It was kind of gross but hen Michael started to cough and stuff and this whitecloudjustappearedaroundhimandhebecameafreakingcat!!”

“Now, calm down Jeremy. It is not necessary to panic.”

“Not necessary?! I’m sorry, but if a classmate transform into a cat or whatever animal there is on this planet in front of me, I will certainly lose my shit!!”

“I know it is frightening, but I’m just concerned that you are going to attract the attention of the neighbors to this house. Also, do I have to remind you that someone is sleeping in your room right now?”

I cast a glance at the door of my room, and then I sigh. “Yeah ok, so we have an idea of what happened. What now?”

“Well, is there any other concern that you had when he saw the light?”

“No, not other than the fear of him telling this to anyone.”

“Well he will certainly won’t be able to do that in his situation,would he?” The cat smirked

“Squip it’s not funny.”

“I know. Now, what do you know about him?”

“Squip, you know about him.”

“Actually, I do not. Everytime you talk about him is either a string of ‘I hate him’ or an amalgam of ‘fuck him and his flirty eyes’. Would you care to explain?”

I press a hand on my face, frustrated, then go to sit on the couch. “Ok, then I’ll give you a fucking resume: He is popular, his family is rich, he doesn’t care about anyone, his friends are fucking bullies, He is a player, he played Rich, he tried to play me, and now he is a cat! Is that good for you?” I said, looking at him beside me.

“It will be satisfactory for the time being.” He replied “Now, any last exterior informations before we go brave a beast?” I think by braving a beast, he means waking Michael up, and by ‘we’ he means ‘me’.

“Well, it’s Friday, and my dad says he was going to be back Sunday night, so we have until then to turn Michael back to normal.”

“Yes. Although, we might need more time than two days to reverse what has been done. We will have to be prepared to lie to your father about the new kitten in this house.”

“Don’t worry about that, he believes almost anything I say. The problem will be to make Michael play his part of the lie, and he can be very stubborn. He also said that he didn’t call his chauffeur so nobody is supposed to be there anytime soon.”

“Very well, that must be all. We’ll figure the rest later.”

“...Squip, I’m kind of scared about this… it’s something new and weird and I’ve never had to take care of something like that before. Plus, he kind of deserved what he got, can’t we just, I don’t know, put him outside and try to forget about this?” I said, even though I didn’t really believe what I just said.

“I know, but you will have to. This boy may be a jerk, and he definitely deserved what happened to him, but he still have a family out there that will get more and more worried as the days will go by, not to mention that your classmates will also start to notice and worry.”

“... yeah, right. thank yo-” I didn’t had time to finish my sentence when we heard a scream of fear ringing in the house. It came from my bedroom. My cat and I looked at each other before we got off of the couch to stop at the door where the scream came from. I didn’t had a minute of hesitation and I opened the door. I was ready for the worse, I was however welcomed by the sight of the little brownish cat. Cat Michael was looking at himself in the miroir in my bedroom that was set to face the bed. The kitten was frightened out of his mind. This was definitely a bad start and it will get worse if he waited. At least, he didn’t had to wake him up now.

The brown cat turns toward him a little after the door opened. He was looking at me with his scared brown eyes, but there was something else in them, an other human emotion: anger. He was growling lowly before he said “What the fuck did you do to me!?”

This was going to be a long afternoon, I just know it.


End file.
